


Can't Lose You

by BTSPrincess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cranscott, F/F, Jason Scott/Billy Cranston - Freeform, M/M, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSPrincess/pseuds/BTSPrincess
Summary: Jason cares for Billy too much to lose him, even if it means he might have to.





	Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a separate thing but I also kinda posited this as a chapter for a story because like I love it so much

Jason just knew things would take a turn for the worst. 

They were fighting Rita’s monsters near the mines, trying to stop them from reaching the town. They thought they had stopped Rita for good, but somehow, putties still appear every now and then. Jason tucked the thought away so that he could speak to Zordon about it later.

Every time they destroyed just one, another would appear from the broken fragments that surrounded their feet.

“There’s too many of them!” Jason shouted as he sliced the head off of a putty with his ruby power sword. The rangers’ jewel like armor glistened in the sun as they battled viciously. Jason frantically searched for the sapphire ranger. After he almost lost Billy forever, he always keeps an eye on him in battle, just to make sure he is okay. He sighed in relief once he spotted him.

Billy was having the time of his life, jumping from creature to creature, kicking and punching them until they fell off of the cliff into the dangerous pit below. They were fighting beyond where the ship was this time, and on the edge of these mountains lay a pit of spiky rocks. The putties disintegrated to ash as they fell one by one into the rocks.

There was no way they could survive being impaled, right?

Kim and Trini grabbed hands. The yellow ranger planted her feet into the ground and swung the pink ranger into a group of putties. Kimberly pushed them over the edge with a charging kick. “Nice one cheerleader.” Trini said while smirking behind her topaz helmet. It was obvious that Kimberly used her dance skills to aid her in battle and Trini thought it was a wonderful sight to behold.

“Thanks Trin!” Kim replied with a laugh.

More and more putties came into view. Zack was breathing heavy, as were the rest of the rangers. “You guys… I don’t think we can keep this up for much longer.” he said. Jason growled.

“We have to. If we don’t, they’ll get to destroying Angel Grove just like before.” The rangers were too busy dealing with their own enemies that they didn't notice that Zack was being surrounded. Two monsters grabbed his arms from behind. Zack jumped up to kick the putties that were approaching him in the front but they were gaining strength by the minute.

“Let me go!” he screamed. Billy turned to see that the monsters were trying to carry him off into the pit below.

“Zack!” Billy ran toward the onyx clad ranger, striking down any monster that got in his way. Once he reached him, Billy caught hold of Zack and pulled him away from the creatures. He didn’t realize that he had pulled Zack so hard, that he flew into Jason, knocking him over. They both fell down, away from where Billy was now standing.

Without warning, Billy was soon caught in the putties’ trap. They pulled and clawed at him until he was near the cliff. With Billy trapped between their rough and rigid bodies, the monsters jumped from the cliff and into the pit below. The creatures disintegrated from all around the rangers. Kim and Trini looked around confused. Zack and Jason stood up.

“What happened?!” Jason said rubbing his temple. The rangers made their visors disappear so that they could see without the clouded film that covered their vision. Zack looked to where Billy once stood, shaking his head with distraught. “Zack where’s Billy?” The black ranger did not respond. “Zack!” Jason screamed. “Where is he?!” Zack ran to the edge of the cliff.

“He saved me from the putties but they… I think… no they couldn't have…” Jason’s eyes widened once he realized what Zack was saying. With the female rangers in tow, Jason ran to the edge. The pit was too dark to see but it was as clear as day.

Billy was gone.

The ruby armor that encompassed Jason’s face felt tighter and tighter. Tears started to form in his eyes and his skin started to heat up.

_No… Not again… please not again…_

“This can’t be happening…” Trini murmured.

“Wait… he’s not… is he?” Kimberly said.

“Jason?” The rangers turned to see Billy standing before them. He had grabbed onto the edge and climbed up behind the team after the monsters attempted to knock him over the edge. Jason placed a hand on his chest and exhaled. They all groaned in relief. Jason walked toward Billy, his expression a mix of anger and worry.

“Billy, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!” Jason spat. Billy was taken aback, as were the rest of the rangers.

“What are you talking about Jason?”

“You know not to do something that rash without consulting us first. Are you insane?!”

“I didn’t have time Jason, they were going to throw him off of the edge. What was I supposed to do?” Billy was never good at confrontation. He shrunk back a bit at his attempt at trying to defend himself.

“You could have been killed Billy… _killed_. That was stupidest thing you have ever done!” Zack walked toward Jason to stop the argument but Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Now was not the time to make their leader even angrier and both girls knew that this was something that they needed to resolve themselves. Besides, Kimberly knew that when Jason was angry, trying to fix something with him was like speaking to a wall.

“Jason why are you yelling at me like that? I did what I thought was right.”

“Another mistake like that could kill anyone of us, including you!”

“I’m sorry Jason…” Billy’s brown eyes started to gloss over with tears.

“Sorry wouldn't have fixed anything Billy. Would you have said sorry if any of us died because you didn't think to ask for the rest of our help?”

“Jason I thought you actually _cared_ about me, but instead you're screaming at me and I don't know why…”

“I am your leader first before anything Billy. When it comes to our lives being at stake, what we have means absolutely _nothing_. God, what were you thinking?!”

“That’s enough Jason.” Kim said.

“Yeah chill out homeboy. He didn’t know. It wasn’t like he was trying to get himself hurt.” Trini added. Jason didn’t hear them. He just looked at Billy with frustration. Jason dealt with anger in the worst way. He says things that he doesn't really mean, but they just so happen to be true. Jason closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip.

Tears slipped from Billy’s eyes. He turned away from his boyfriend and wiped them quickly. Jason’s glare softened. The last thing he ever wanted to do was yell at Billy, but he cared for the boy so much that if anything happened to him, he would never forgive himself. Seeing Billy cry made Jason’s heart ache with regret. Billy started to walk away. “Billy… wait… I didn't mean to…” Jason couldn't form the words right. Billy kept walking. The others followed suit. Jason stood still. Zack came beside him.

“You didn't have to tear into him like that Jace… he was just trying to help.” Zack followed the rest of the rangers. Jason sighed.

_What has he done?_

Since then, everything had gone down hill. The team could sense the sudden shift in the group, and it was almost agonizing to witness.

Billy no longer sat in the seat that Jason would save for him at lunch. They all noticed it. Billy wasn't trying to be petty in any way, he just needed space, that was how he dealt with his frustration. Unlike the red ranger who was born to fight and argue. Communication between them had just stopped and it changed everything. Jason still placed his bag in the seat though, just in case Billy changed his mind one day.

Walking to class with each other was awkward and uncomfortable. Billy would confide in Trini and Jason would be silent. Both boys would chime in with other conversations but they didn't speak directly to each other.

Billy didn't text Jason anymore. The red ranger truly missed all of Billy’s hundreds of messages that were plain random but cute all at the same time. Jason no longer snapchatted or facetimed Billy when he missed seeing his face or hearing his voice, and he stopped waiting at Billy’s classrooms after he ditched so that they could walk to their other classes together. There were no more late night conversations or sleep overs and no more hand holding or kissing.

What Jason missed most of all though, was just being able to hug Billy. Billy’s hugs always meant something because he rarely gave them out. Jason's parents noticed that he had been feeling down lately, but decided to let him figure things out on his own. Jason had made it clear that he didn't really appreciate what his father had to say about his sexuality and how his son was just “confused.”

Billy's mom however, called him upstairs for a “talk”. It didn't take her long to realize that something must have been wrong since her son had stopped talking her ear off about how him and Jason had been having the best time together. Billy broke down in front of her and Candace Cranston hugged him with all her might. She told him to wait this out because these things take time. She notices the way that Jason looks at Billy and she had a feeling that this wouldn't last long.

Zordon, who had been unaware of the whole debacle, paired them up for training in the pit. Billy wanted to ask for a break or something so that he didn't have to deal with this right now, but he kept quiet. They trained together and Jason couldn't shake the feeling of just pulling Billy into a long and well needed kiss, but he resisted the urge.

“We can just take turns punching I guess and then we'll move on to kicks.” Billy nodded.

“Ok.”

Jason groaned inwardly. Those were the first words they had spoken to each other for the past week and a half and that was all he could say?! After training Billy quickly grabbed his things and headed out. Jason just watched in a tormented state. He wanted to say something. He wanted to apologize for being a huge dick. He wanted to hug his boyfriend and tell him that he just cared so much, maybe even too much sometimes. Jason rolled his eyes, realizing that he was starting to sound like his father.

“Hey.” Jason felt a light hand on his shoulder. “Wanna talk?” It was Kimberly. Jason nodded. They walked out onto the edge of the mines. “Alright, talk to me. What's going on with you two?” Jason let it all out.

“How could I do that to him Kim?! I was just so upset and I couldn't let it go. I wanted him to know how angry I was because maybe if I did, he'd be more careful but I went overboard and I know I did but what was I supposed to say?! That it was okay for him to do stupid shit that could possibly kill him as long as I know that he's going to do it?! If I ever lose him again, I don't know what I would do with myself. He means so much to me and seeing him cry only made me angrier because he didn't understand that I wasn't mad I was just worried and scared that'd I'd never see him again…” Kim stayed silent and bit her lip.

“Jace, we’re friends right?”

“Yeah.”

“So I can be honest with you?”

“Yes of course.”

“What you really need to do, is stop being such a bitch ass, and tell him how you actually feel! Without all the anger and screaming, you need to be honest with him. Ok you crossed a line, but so what? I crossed a line when I sent that picture, but do you remember what you told me? Just because I did a horrible thing doesn't make me a horrible person. The same goes for you. Billy is crazy about you. If you had talked to him instead of letting your anger get the best of you, he would have understood the point that you were trying to get across. This petty bullshit needs to stop. Stop ignoring each other and just talk.” Jason frowned a bit at her tone and stern words, but she was more than right. This needed to stop and it was going to.

The next day after school, the group went to train. Billy sat to the side eating snacks, and Trini, Kim, and Zack were off to the side laughing about a stupid joke that Zack made. Jason entered the pit and the laughter died down. He quietly went to Billy and tapped him on the shoulder. Billy looked up, his expression was blank.

“Can we talk?” Billy took a moment to respond but ultimately nodded and they walked out.

“You think they're gonna go make up and make out?” Zack laughed.

“Probably.” Trini agreed. Kim just sat there on Trini’s lap smiling.

The red and blue ranger slowly walked out from the pit and onto the ledge. They could see all of Angel Grove from where they were standing.

“Are you still mad at me?” Billy asked.

“No..." It was silent. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"Yes you are. I can tell when you're angry Jason."

"Billy you don't understand… Yeah I was mad but it wasn't really because of what you did. I was scared because I thought of when…”

“Jason you screamed at me and said the meanest things, just like the other kids at school. What don't I understand?” Jason rubbed his face, especially his eyes. The tears that he felt coming on had to go away.

“Billy I am so sorry for what I said to you. All of it. I didn't even mean half of what I said!”

“But what about the other half? I told you Jason I remember almost everything and all the words you said to me have been playing over and over in my head.” Jason cringed.

“Billy I care about you so much. If I lost you again, I would hate myself. I couldn't lead this team without you. Ever since I met you in detention I just knew that for some strange reason, I just had to protect you in any way that I could."

"But Jason I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Billy I get that, trust me I do but that's not the point. I felt like I had to be there for you, like I had to _be_ with you, somehow someway. Zordon advised us to not engage in relationships with each other once he realized how much I liked you and how much Kim liked Trini, but I didn't listen. I couldn't listen because you mean the world to me Billy. I was angry, yes, I said some really hurtful things, yes, but was it because I was mad at you? No, it was because I need you to be safe, you just have to be, because if you aren't, I couldn't be a ranger. Hell, I wouldn't even want to go to school! Billy I have nightmares, fucking nightmares of when Rita killed you and I would do anything to make it not happen again, even if that means I lose you as a friend... Billy I am so sorry…” It wasn't long before tears started to stream down both of their faces. Billy looked down.

 

"I don't want to lose you Jason. Not as a friend, not as anything. I don't want you to be mad at me..." Jason shook his head.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad. What you did was brave, I overreacted. I'm really sorry." Billy grabbed Jason tightly and hugged him.

“Jason, I’m sorry too. I didn't know I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking I should have screamed out for your help or something. Not speaking to you for so long made me so upset, I just wanted to talk to you again.”

“Me too. I missed your long texts about Spider-Man.” Billy laughed.

“I missed you walking me to classes. I missed sitting next to you at lunch." Jason tightened his grip on Billy. "Jason promise me that if we ever get upset with each other, we will try to talk and not scream and get mad at each other. You promise?”

“I promise I'll try. I promise.” They pulled away. Billy placed a light kiss to Jason’s lips.

“I missed that too.” Jason smiled and kissed him back.

“So did I.”

“Told you! You owe me five bucks.” Jason and Billy turned to see the other rangers smiling. Trini held her hand out to Kimberly, expecting her money.

“No way! I didn't say they wouldn't make out, I just said that it would take them a minute.”

“You're totally lying.”

“Um guys? Can you like, leave? We're kind of in the middle of something here.” Jason said. Billy laughed and hugged the red ranger even tighter, burying his face into his chest from embarrassment.

“Nah. This is too cute to watch.” Zack responded.

“Come on let's leave them alone.” Kimberly grabbed her girlfriend and walked back to the pit. “You too Zack.” Zack groaned and followed the girls.

“You know they're really annoying sometimes.” Jason said quietly. Billy nodded.

“Yeah, but we love them anyway.” Jason laughed and hugged Billy once more.

“We should probably go train before Zordon gets pissed.”

“Agreed.”

 

 

 


End file.
